brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Talk:LEGO City Undercover
If this is real, I believe there will be more info by now. LEGO Lord 22:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) So you think it's not real? Look at the source. It's official, by LEGO. 23:14, December 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I think it is cancelled, Like LEGO Space: The Video Game, and LEGO Castle: the Video Game, which were both advertised on boxes. LEGO Lord 23:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Actually, there is a source. It just so happens that it's advertised in the back of the 2011 City Set instructions. I can't wait-I bet this could be better than Star Wars. 02:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but LEGO Space and LEGO Castle were also advertised, it isn't made by TT Games, by the way LEGO Lord 02:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Where were LEGO Space and LEGO Castle advertised? And it IS made by TT Video Games-the ad is from LEGO and they say it is. 02:36, December 28, 2010 (UTC) The advertisements were on every 2009 Space Police III and every 2009 Castle sets. LEGO Lord 02:41, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. The large SPIII ship does not have it in either booklet. 02:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Not in the instructions, on the box. Did you look there? LEGO Lord 21:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, I know it was on my box. LEGO Lord 21:58, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Where is a source? The source leads to LEGO.com, yet it says nothing about it. Lego lord 23:36, February 20, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Space and LEGO Castle were planned video games that were merged together to become LEGO Battles. At least, that's what LEGO Customer Service told me. They were real games, they were just combined into a single game before they hit the stores. Jamesster.LEGO 02:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Story Currently, the story section is just a very detailed description of the first level. Shouldn't it be a less-detailed description about the overall story (Chase MacCain is a famous police officer whose mission is to stop Rex Fury and end LEGO City's crime wave)?-- 20:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC) The infamous colon in the LEGO City Undercover title The official websites clearly call it LEGO City: Undercover... http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/ http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/city-undercover/about/features/ http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/oeb9sTg9i7sRzlbbyqPQ2CJBp0mnnfcJ 15:54, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The official websites clearly call it LEGO City: Undercover I see you're right. But how about this with the title of the 3DS version? Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Oddly, it seems the 3DS version doesn't have the colon between City and Undercover... Not sure why. Maybe we'll get clarification closer to the launch of the 3DS game. 16:14, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. Perhaps it was the first time the intention that a colon would come in the title, but later changed but has not yet changed on these websites. On most websites that I have viewed is the title without colon. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:27, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with the contrib. If LEGO themselves includes a colon, we really shouldn't be changing it. But really on most websites I've visited it is without colon. And that with the 3DS version is confusing too. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:45, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the 3DS one is a separate game with a unique story, so I could understand it being different. And we don't go by what "most" websites do; we follow LEGO's lead, as we are a LEGO website. :P I'll look into it a bit more too, though. ::Hmm, according to this, we were all wrong. :P It should be "LEGO City: Undercover", with italics on the "Undercover" part. And what about this interview on lego.com? For clarity, this interview is not held by me, but by another Tim. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 17:57, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Dang. Well, LEGO has never been known for their consistency. :P Perhaps we should email them? Can you do that, BrickfilmNut? Then we know it surely. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I don't have access to email right now, and it doesn't look like I will any time soon. :/ I'll see if someone else can, though. That's all right. I will now wait until we have more certainty about this. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 18:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I've looked around on websites, on most websites that I think that are older websites is the title with colon, but on most websites that I think that are newer websites is the title without colon. I think it was originally intended that there are a colon in the title, but later the colon was removed from the title with the announcement of the title of the 3DS version. Maybe they have not yet changed it on the older websites. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 16:41, March 17, 2013 (UTC) :Really? Interesting. Well, I guess we'll keep it without a colon for now, then. The game calls itself LEGO City Undercover, so I'd say that seals it. Jamesster.LEGO (talk) 19:51, 3/18/2013 :Thanks for the find, Jamesster! :D You're right, that would seem to settle it. Yes, good work, Jamesster. Now we know it surely. Thanks. Tim Auke Kools (talk) 11:18, March 19, 2013 (UTC)